Little Gigant
Little Gigant (リトルギガント, Ritoru Giganto) is Cotarl's national team. They fought against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Football Frontier International. Little Gigant was also known as the "dark horse" of the FFI. Uniform Little Gigant's uniform consists of a green shirt with yellow stripes. This is fitted along with dark grey shorts and dark blue socks, with red cleats. The goalkeeper uniform is red, with dark blue sleeves and white triangles between the sleeves and the red section. This is fitted with dark blue shorts with red and white stripes around the edge of the pants holes. Rococo Urupa assumes the captain's band, which is red. Plot Little Gigant fought Inazuma Japan in the finals of FFI in Titanic Stadium. Inazuma Japan already knew that they were strong because they beat Orpheus with 8-0 without even using a hissatsu. In fact, Gigi Blasi wasn't able to stop a normal shoot from Drago Hill because it was too strong for him and Rococo Urupa was able to stop Raffaele Generani's Freeze Shot with just his right hand and he even stopped Fideo's Odin Sword with all his power. Before the match started, Endou Daisuke also told the team to take off the weights. Everybody was surprised why they had weights on their body's. Natsumi then explained that they wore those weights in all the matches they played, meaning that they were able play without getting tired even though they wore weights. During the first minutes of the match, Drago scored the first goal for his team using Double Jaw since Endou's God Catch was not completed. Inazuma Japan used a lot of strong shoots, but Shin Bakunetsu Screw, Dragon Slayer V3 and Ryuusei Blade V3 weren't strong enough to score against Rococo because he used God Hand X, a powerful variant of God Hand. Despite this, Hiroto made a goal few minutes later using his new hissatsu, Tenkuu Otoshi. Later in the second half, Daisuke changed his team formation. He brought Rococo up to the offence, leaving Cain Saito as the new goalkeeper and putting Drago Hill on the bench. Rococo was able to score a goal using X Blast against Endou's God Catch, as he had mastered the hissatsu, but it wasn't strong enough yet. Hiroto also tried to score another goal with Tenkuu Otoshi, but since Walter Mountain used Ground Quake and Cain also used God Hand X, Cain was able to stop Tenkuu Otoshi. Inazuma Japan tried to score another goal with Grand Fire G2 but Cain evolved his God Hand X to God Hand X Kai. He even evolved it to Shin God Hand X when Koutei Penguin 3gou G3 was used by Inazuma Japan. But Kidou Yuuto, Hiroto and Fubuki Shirou came with a new shoot hissatsu, Big Bang and they scored the second goal against Little Gigant. As Cain damaged his hand trying to stop Big Bang, Rococo went back to being goalkeeper and Ryuu Skell was changed with his postion as forward. When Little Gigant was having a hard time, Endou Daisuke told the team to also lift the weights from their shoulders. At first the team didn't get what he meaned because they already took their weights off but Rococo explained to his team that he meant that they should relax a bit and wouldn't get too stressed. This made Little Gigant a lot stronger and the team was able to evolve many hissatsu's. When Inazuma Japan used Big Bang again Rococo was even able to come up with a new hissatsu to stop Big Bang: Tamashii The Hand. Rococo also came up to shoot as Daisuke's words also meant he shouldn't stay as a goalkeeper only but also come up to score goals. Rococo evolved X Blast to X Blast V2 and although the shoot broke through God Catch G2 the ball hit the goalpost and Endou was just able to save it. Rococo even evolved it to X Blast V3 but Endou was able to stop it this time with his evolved God Catch G3. Then Inazuma Japan used a new shoot hissatsu, Jet Stream which they tried before, but this time the shoot was done with Endou instead of Fudou Akio and it broke through Tamashii The Hand G2, scoring the third goal right before the end. So at the end, Inazuma Japan won with 3-2. Members #'Rococo Urupa' (GK/captain) #'Windy Faster' (DF) #'Walter Mountain' (DF) #'Gini Geino' (DF) #'Maron Ian' (DF) #'Shinti Hanpa' (MF) #'Yumu Rinji' (MF) #'Kito Ryand' (MF) #'Maxi Kuu' (MF) #'Goushu Flare' (FW) #'Drago Hill' (FW) #'Cain Saito' (GK) #'McCall Kisara' (DF) #'Maygar Nathan' (MF) #'Ryuu Skell' (MF) #'Skid Wu' (FW) Hissatsu Tactic Inazuma Eleven 3 *' Circle Play Drive' Trivia *Despite them being the representitive of Cotarl, there is no such country that exists. In the Italian dub is stated that they are the representatives of Congo instead. *All of the players in this team are based off the first Raimon Eleven and the players of the Inazuma Caravan. Rococo is based on Endou Mamoru, Windy is based on Kazemaru Ichirouta, Ryuu Skell is based on Fubuki Shirou and so forth. *In Inazuma Eleven 3, Natsumi also mentions that the team is very much like Raimon, seeing Goushu, Walter, Rococo, and Maxi running in the distance, replacing her vision of them as Gouenji, Kabeyama, Endou, and Matsuno running, respectively. *There is no team member that is based on Kidou, Ichinose, Zaizen Touko, Urabe Rika, Domon or Kageto. **This is probably because the person based on Kidou Yuuto is Demonio Strada. Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka play for the USA's team (although they are still Japanese), Touko and Rika aren't allowed to play in the FFI because they're girls (which would go against the rules to participate) and Yamino Kageto never did play for the team (although he was in the backup team from Raimon together and was one of the representative candidates for Inazuma Japan). *They wore pack-like weights that weighed 20 kg under their shirts in all the matches until told to "let them loose" in the finals of the Football Frontier International, so they could fight Inazuma Japan all-out. Navigation